The popularity and growth of smartphone and other mobile devices have increased demand for mobile accessories, such as cases, skins, headphones, microphone/speaker headsets, chargers, speakers, docking stations, card readers, or other accessories. As an example, many consumers augment their mobile devices with cases, skins, or other accessories resembling their favorite characters to express their interests in those characters. However, although these accessories may “dress-up” a mobile device, the mobile device still remains generic with respect to its accessories. These and other drawbacks exist.